Road transport
Road transport is, in the barest of sense, vehicles adapted for road use, although some may also possess off-road capabilities. Road transport is featured commonly in the Half-Life series as both a mode of transport as well as obstacles or cover. Types of road transport Road vehicles featured in the series are wide ranging, featuring varieties with either threaded wheels or rubber tires, and encompassing cars, trucks, APCs and tanks. ''Half-Life'' and its expansions The selection of road vehicles available in Half-Life are confined to those used by the Black Mesa Research Facility, as well as the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (HECU) and Black Ops. None of the vehicles can be driven, but may feature functional armaments (i.e. turrets) or contain supplies. The vehicles are listed as follows: * Black Mesa: The Black Mesa SUV and Black Mesa truck. * HECU and Black Ops: The M35 cargo truck, M1A1 Abrams and M2A3 Bradley. ''Half-Life 2'' and its episodes With the inclusion of the Combine and the Resistance as the two factions in Half-Life 2, the player is introduced to a new range of road vehicles affiliated with the two groups. Whilst the player has no control of Combine vehicles, the Resistance owns several controllable road vehicles constructed using salvaged parts. The Resistance's vehicles in particular are integral to two storyline arcs in Half-Life 2 and Half-Life 2: Episode Two, during which they are used by the player to traverse great distances to a particular destination. The vehicles are indicated to be of utmost importance to the missions, as the player automatically fails if the player manages to lose the vehicles by dropping it onto off-limits areas of the map (i.e. deep water or cliffs) The vehicles are listed as follows: *Resistance: The Scout Car, Muscle Car and Jalopy (cut). *Combine: The Combine Armored Personnel Carrier (VAB and V-100 APC's cut) , Advisor Platform, AirEx Truck (cut), School Bus (cut), Merkava (cut), and Combine SWAT Truck (cut). In addition, civilian car wrecks exist throughout much of the game. These wrecks are primarily used as obstacles to the player, but may also be punted as heavy projectiles or used to plug Antlion Soldier holes in Half-Life 2: Episode One, both with the aid of the gravity gun. The car traps in Ravenholm also employ such wrecks to crush zombies. With the exception of the hatchback wrecks, most road vehicle wrecks featured are East European in origin. Gallery Pre-release Half-Life 2 Car concept art.jpg|Concept art of a Moskvitch 412 by Eric Kirchmer. Cars colors.jpg|Car studies by Eric Kirchmer. Cars small.jpg|Car studies by Eric Kirchmer. Jalopy close.jpg|Jalopy. Airex truck fixed.jpg|AirEx Truck. Apc brush1.jpg|VAB APC. APC green model.jpg|V-100 APC. Merkava dark.jpg|Merkava. Combine SWAT Truck.jpg|Combine SWAT Truck. School Bus brush.jpg|School Bus. 2013-08-13_00003.jpg|Ford F-250 2013-08-13_00002.jpg|GMC Vandura 2013-08-13_00001.jpg|Chevrolet Caprice Category:Transportation Retail Half-Life SUV brush c2a5g.jpg|Black Mesa SUV. Decay truck model.jpg|Black Mesa truck. Cargo truck br.jpg|M35 cargo truck. Abrams brush.jpg|M1A1 Abrams. Bradley common.jpg|M2A3 Bradley. Half-Life 2 Scout Car.jpg|Scout Car. Dodge Charger.jpg|Muscle Car. APC.jpg|Combine APC. Ep2 outland 05004406.jpg|An Advisor Platform pulled by an APC. Wreck (car001a).png|Volkswagen Golf Mk2 wreck. Wreck (car001b).png|Heavily damaged version. Wreck (car002a).png|Trabant wreck. Wreck (car002b).png|Heavily damaged version. Wreck (car003a).png|Moskvitch 412 wreck. Wreck (car003b).png|Heavily damaged version. Wreck (car004a).png|Volga GAZ-24 wreck. Wreck (car004b).png|Heavily damaged version. Wreck (car005a).png|ZAZ-968 Zaporozhets wreck. Wreck (car005b).png|Heavily damaged version. Wreck (van001a).png|RAF-2203 Latvija wreck. Wreck (truck001a).png|Avia A31 wreck. Wreck (truck002a).png|LIAZ Škoda 706 RT wreck. Wreck (truck003a).png|GAZ-53 wreck. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Portal'' *''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG See also * Generator trailer Category:Transportation Category:Resistance vehicles